High Inquisitor Darklaw
Hig Inquisitor Darklaw (true name: Eve Belduke), also known as Darklaw, is one of the main antagonists in Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. She was the High Inquisitor of Labyrinthia, where she worked to rid the town of witches. She was also the only person normally able to meet directly with the town's "creator", the mysterious Story Teller. History Backstory Eve was the daughter of Newton Belduke, and was the childhood friend of Espella Cantabella. After a terrible fire killed the entire population of their town, she was forced to change her name to Darklaw in order to hide the truth about the incident from Cantabella, and aid her friend's father, Arthur Cantabella (the Story Teller), in fabricating a new town called Labyrinthia to seal Espellas memories, as she thought she was responsible for the fire, while actually it was Eve's fault. When her father committed suicide because of the lie behind the town she wanted revenge against the Storyteller, so she decided to lure Professor Layton to Labytrinthia to reveal the truth about Labyrinthia. Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney She was first seen as the Great Witch, chasing a vehicle with a group of witches that was driven by Carmini Accidenti, who accompanied Espella. While driving through the streets of London, the Great Witch flew past them and brought two statues in front of them to life, causing the car to fly on top of a tree. The Great Witch was about to capture Espella, until Scotland Yard arrived at the scene. Later, after Espella met Professor Layton at his office, the Great Witch appeared and flew away with Espella. While investigating the tower bridge, they see a cloaked figure who disappeared after they noticed it. There, they found Espella and rescued her. But as soon as they did, the witches appeared. Espella ran with Professor Layton as they were being chased, but stopped as the Great Witch appeared in front of them. The Great Witch removed Espella's cloak from her, but was shocked to see that it was actually Luke in disguise as the real one escaped on a moving boat. Furious, she warned Professor Layton and Luke about the dangers that they put themselves in, involving Espella, telling them that they've walked into the "middle of the story." She then disappeared. Professor Layton and Luke planned on meeting Espella at the port and give her back the back that she had with her. Suddenly, the book started to shake and open by itself, revealing a page with a picture of Professor Layton and Luke. Then the book teleported the two of them inside of it. She was later seen at a courthouse in London for Espella's trial about the incident at the boat that she was on. There, she met Phoenix Wright and Maya, telling them that she's a teacher from Owl Coot University. As Ace Attorney cleared Espella of her name, Darklaw congratulated him and left with Espella. Maya noticed that Espella dropped her book and decided to look at it. Just then, the book started to flip its pages on its own, revealing a page about Phoenix Wright and Maya, thus teleporting them inside the book as well. During the parade of Labrynthia, Darklaw was giving the storyteller's recently written story to its residence, where she noticed Professor Layton and Luke among the crowd. The story that she handed out stated that a girl will be trialed for using witchcraft to burn two men alive. Darklaw sent a flower selling girl named Kira to frame Espella Cantabella, who was walking home until she ran into the crooks, Muggs and Robbs. This was Kira's chance to frame Espella by saying the spell "Ignaize", burning the two men, thus framing Espella. However, during her trial, Phoenix Wright revealed to the court that it was Kira who was attending as a witness. As punishment, Kira was sent to the flames. After the trial, Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright went to the Inquisitor's hall, where they saw Darklaw having a conversation with Inquisitor Barnham, ordering him to question Espella in the dungeons. After Inquisitor Barnham left, Professor Layton asked Darklaw why Espella is being held prisoner. Darklaw revealed to them that Espella is actually the Great Witch Bezella, the source of witches who burnt down the town years ago. Professor Layton then asked Darklaw the information about it, but Darklaw refused as she told them to find the answer for themselves. Later that night, Luke and Maya went to search for Espella's cat, Eve. While searching, the run into Darklaw, patrolling the bell tower, which involved an incident that happen a while ago. She explained to them about an alchemist murdered three months ago, whose death was unsolved. Upon seeing Maya Fey, this inspired Darklaw to frame her for being a witch. The next morning, Maya Fey and Phoenix Wright went to investigate at the alchemist's house. There, they met his butler, a young man named Jean Greyel, who welcomed them to his estate. While Phoenix was searching in the basement, Professor Layton appeared before Maya, alerting her about the arrival of a witch. However, they were too late to stop it as Darklaw appeared before them, disguised as the Great Witch who turned the Professor into a gold statue. As Luke arrived, a witch staff appeared at Maya's feet, thus accusing her of being a witch. As Maya's trial began, Luke was one of the witnesses seen at the stand, angered at Maya for believing what she has done. During the trial, it was revealed that it was Jean Greyel, who is actually a girl that placed the witch staff at the crime scene, thus framing Maya. Greyel revealed to everyone that she grew up with a poor family, who wanted to save them by turning a leaf gold, but accidentally turned her pet goat instead. She ran away and fell into a lake. She was later rescued by Newtown Belduke and decided to stay with him as a boy. Although she wasn't accused of turning the professor into gold, she was still accused for framing Maya and had to be executed for it. However, Espella volunteered to take her place as she revealed to everyone that she is Bezella, making the court attendants seize her. They then freed Maya from the death chamber and placed Espella in it, but then Maya interfered and freed Espella. Espella escaped with Luke as Phoenix tried to save Maya, but was too late to stop it. At the Storyteller's palace, Darklaw was seen having a discussion with him, who entrusted her to take care of Espella. Once she appeared outside, she mentioned that advent of a "new story", which Inquisitor Barnham overheard, causing him to investigate further by following Darklaw. The next morning, while Luke and Wright were in the marketplace, an explosion occurred there. As they investigate, Phoenix found a little bell, which made a Shade appear and take it. The Shade tripped over Luke and as it turned towards Phoenix Wright, it was revealed to be Kira. After discovering how Kira somehow survived, Phoenix Wright and Luke went to investigate at the witches court, along with Espella. There, they discovered that the chamber actually led to an underground tunnel, where they found a horse wagon that led them to Eldwitch woods, a place where the Shades resided. Meanwhile, at Eldwitch Woods, it was revealed that Maya was still alive and was being chased by a group of Shades. She was nearly captured by them until Professor Layton saved her, who also appeared to be alive. They then fled to the village's outskirts. After Maya revealed what happened to the Professor at her trial, the Shades appeared before them and were about to capture them, until the Great Witch came and dismissed the Shades. Professor Layton recognized her from London and was suspicious about her identity. The Great Witch decided to let them stay in Eldwitch Woods to uncover the mystery before disappearing. In the Great Witch's room, an incident occurred, involving the Great Witch's disappearance, whom the Shades believed an outsider had attacked her. Professor Layton assumed that the culprit who attacked her must still be in the room, disguised as a Shade. They began to question the Shades present there and discovered that the culprit in disguise was none other than Inquisitor Barnham. However, he didn't kill the Great Witch as he encountered her, meaning that she somehow escaped. As Professor Layton and Maya searched the room, they found a hidden passage way behind her throne. The Shades believed that they were the ones who were responsible for her disappearance and urged them to return her to them at once. Inquisitor Barnham withdrew his sword and used it to cut the chandelier above them, scaring the Shades away. He then returned to Labrynthia to protect the Storyteller as Maya and Layton go through the hidden passageway. There, the passageway led them to an underground, ancient ruin, where they hear the Great Witch's voice, telling them that the answer lies in the ruins, although she revealed to them that she is not Bezella. Soon after, Espella, Luke, and Phoenix Wright later discovered the ruins, where they found Maya and Professor Layton. As they made their way through the ruins, they discovered a pedestal with inscriptions. It stated that the ancient culture worshipped the bell, known as the Bell of Ruin, but the bell was believed that it brought an evil entity, which brought calamity upon the natives. So the bell was sealed away and given a warning, not to be rung. As Espella found out about this, she began to have a vision of her past, which Darklaw revealed to her as she was speaking to her in her mind. After witnessing that tragic event, Espella abandoned the ruins. When Professor Layton, Maya, Luke, and Phoenix Wright were looking for her, she was seen at the bell tower's belfry, facing the storyteller and all Labrynthians. She summoned a fire dragon before the group of the people, which killed her own father as he mysteriously decided to give up on his life. After Espella was apprehended by the knights, Inquisitor Barnham ordered them to treat her with care as believed that she was accused, not guilty of being Bezella. However, High Inquisitor Darklaw butted in, telling Inquisitor Barnham that she will be taking his place in court. Outraged, Inquisitor Barnham revealed to Darklaw that he followed her to Eldwitch woods, where he discovered that she was disguised as the Great Witch. Darklaw was impressed but asked him if he has any information about it. Although robbed of consciousness, he didn't have any proof that it was her. Because of that, Darklaw took what he said as treason and ordered the vigilantes to arrest him. As the final trial began, Maya had to be disguised as a vigilante after what happened to her in the last trial, while Professor Layton and Luke went to the Storyteller's palace to look for clues. As they begin to question Espella, she testified that her pet cat, Eve, followed her to the bell tower, during that incident. However, Phoenix referred to the footprints sketch, there were no paw prints of Eve on it, meaning Espella has no recollection of tonight's incident. Espella became confused after realizing this and fainted. The judge was about to adjourn the court until tomorrow, until the captain of the vigilantes objected as he and the other vigilantes, who guarded the bell tower, claimed they saw what happened. During their testimony, the vigilantes stated that the footprints they saw on the steps looked different than the ones in the sketch, meaning that there was another witch around the time. Inquisitor Darklaw pointed out that Espella was the only one in the bell tower as she revealed her pendent to the court. Phoenix, however, had proof that it wasn't Espella by showing the court a robe that he found at the bell tower. Phoenix recognize the shape of the pendent on a mechanism at the bell tower, believing it was the key to access it. Darklaw allowed them to use it on the belltower, but warned them that they only have one chance. Phoenix tried it but saw nothing happen. Back at the courthouse, Espella regained consciousness as the court is about to determine her fate. Just then, Phoenix Wright interrupted as he pointed out that Espella already has her pendent on person showing that there are two pendants needed to access the belfry. The used both pendants on the mechanism, which activated and summoned a series of stairs, leading up to the bell. Once they make it up there, they find the Bell of Ruin and a person hiding behind it. The mysterious figure showed itself to be Kira. During Kira's testimony at the court, she revealed that she was ordered to kill the storyteller but was attacked by someone. Gallery The Great Witch.jpg|The Great Witch Great witch.png|Darklaw as the Great Witch. Jordalla_2.png|Eve Belduke Jodora3.png Category:Villainesses Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Right-Hand Category:Magic Category:Crossover Villains Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Ace Attorney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Brainwashers Category:Summoners Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Propagandists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Gaolers